ghostbustersfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ivan Reitman
Ivan Reitman es un director, productor, guionista y cineasta canadiense de cine y televisión, residente en Estados Unidos. Él es el director de Ghostbusters y Ghostbusters II. Biografía Hijo de sobrevivientes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, su familia emigró a Canadá en 1950. Estudió en el Oakwood Collegiate Institute en Toronto. Su primer trabajo como productor lo realizó en la estación de televisión CITY-TV de Toronto, el que dejó después de un año, para realizar estudios en la Universidad McMaster de la misma ciudad. Posteriormente, produjo dos películas del director David Cronenberg: Vinieron de dentro (1974) y Rabia (1977). Su gran oportunidad llegó con las películas Animal House (1978), de la cual fue productor, y Los Incorregibles Albóndigas (1979) la cual dirigió. De ahí en adelante produjo y dirigió una serie de exitosas comedias en las décadas de 1980 y 1990, como El Pelotón Chiflado (1981), Los Cazafantasmas (1984), Twins (1988) y Dave (1993), para ir desplazándose hacia la producción de películas, participando como productor ejecutivo y productor en películas como Beethoven (1992), Partes Privadas (1997) y otras. Es el propietario de la productora cinematográfica The Montecito Picture Company, la cual fundó en el 2000. Recibió en 2009 la Orden de Canadá, en el grado de Oficial, por sus contribuciones como director y productor, y por su promoción de la industria del cine y la televisión de Canadá En el 2011 estrenó el filme Sin compromiso, dirigido por él. Reitman está casado con la actriz canadiense Geneviève Robert desde 1976. Tiene un hijo, Jason Reitman (n.1977), también director, y dos hijas, Catherine Reitman (n.1981), actriz, y Caroline Reitman (n. 1988), también actriz. Actualmente en el 2017 hará una nueva película titulada Summer of love en la que el cantautor Shawn Mendes realizara su debut y será uno de los integrantes de esta filme. Curiosidades * Mientras trabajaba en algunas películas anteriores (películas B de bajo presupuesto), su ruptura fue como uno de los dos productores de National Lampoon's Animal House. * Ivan Reitman es más conocido por dirigir Ghostbusters y Ghostbusters II, junto con Stripes y Meatballs. * En Ghosbusters fue el propio Reitman quien proveyó todas las voces de entidades sobrenaturales, como la voz demoníaca de Dana mientras era controlada por Zuul y Slimer; sin embargo, la voz que no prestó fue la de Gozer.Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 56:49-57:02). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "I actually do the voice, the deep voice of...that's me. I did Slimer and the voice that comes out of her here."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 127 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Párrafo lee: "In an unusual twist on the directorial cameo, Dana's demonic voice -- reminiscent of Mercedes McCambridge's intonations in The Exorcist -- was actually that of Ivan Reitman. Reitman, in fact, provided all of the unearthly voices in the film, except that of Gozer." * En Ghostbusters II, Reitman hace un cameo en la película como un peatón pasando por la estación de bomberos y cruzando la calle. * También es conocido por dirigir otras cintas como: Legal Eagles, Kindergarten Cop, Junior, Fathers' Day, Six Days Seven Nights y Evolution. Referencias Enlaces externos * *